Not Another Tuesday
by DarKazeura
Summary: It's Tuesday and Dawn is determined not to get kidnapped. Determined to the point of extreme obsession.


Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire slayer.

I changed the timeline around a bit to fit my needs. Sunnydale high has been reopened, and Buffy is the counselor, but pretend this happened in the sixth season. Warren, Jonathon and Andrew are still the bad guys, and Tara hasn't been shot yet. The magic box hasn't been destroyed, willow hasn't gone all darth willow yet. But she is split up with Tara and addicted to magic.

-

-

-

-

-

Not another Tuesday.

-

-

-

-

Dawn Summers groaned. It was Tuesday, and her sisters birthday. This could never end well, but this time she would be prepared. Hopefully.

"Dawn! It's time to get up! You have school today!"

Dawn poked her head out her door, "I'll be down in a minute!" she looked around her room and sighed, she would need to get the supplies from her sisters room. Buffy wouldn't mind _too_ much. It was a matter of life and death after all. Using all of her stealth the brown haired teen snuck into her sister's room. "Okay, where is it." She mumbled to herself while looking around the room.

"Aha! Found it!" Dawn grabbed the items she had been searching for. One went at the small of her back, one to each of her boots, and one up her sleeve. The teen smiled. She was ready.

"Dawn, what are you doing in here?!"

Dawn looked up with a startled look on her face, "Buffy! I was just…uh…" she glanced around discreetly.

"You were going through my clothing again weren't you!"

Dawn looked up at her sister in shock. "Oh… Yea. Busted. I'm so sorry. ----I, err… need to go now. Bye!" Dawn ran out of the room and down the stairs. "Hi Willow! Bye Willow!" she called as she ran through the kitchen.

The Redheaded witch watched Dawn run past with a bemused look on her face. "Bye Dawn?" she called after the girl.

Once Dawn was outside she started her walk to school. She couldn't help but look around suspiciously ever few seconds. Some might call her paranoid but she…okay so maybe she was paranoid… but with good reason.

"Dawn! Wait up!"

Dawn turned, "Hey Janet!" she gave the girl a suspicious look, "Why are you walking to school? You never walk to school."

Janet gave Dawn a funny look, "I'm only walking to catch you unaware so I can kidnap you and feed you to my pet fish." She smiled at her friend, but quickly frowned… "Dawn… What's---"

Dawn had backed up and was reaching to the stake at the small of her back; she quickly changed her mind though, seeing as how it was daylight. Thus Dawn did the next best thing. She ran. There was no way she was going to allow herself to be kidnapped today!

Janet watched her friend run away with a weird look on her face. "I was only joking…" she murmured.

Dawn didn't stop running until her school came into view. Sunnydale high School, newly rebuilt over the Boca del inferno. How quaint, she thought to herself sarcastically. Once in the school the teen casually walked to her locker. She put her books in and started to walk to her homeroom.

"---They were demons I tell you!"

Dawn gasped and ran up to the boy. "Demons? What about Demons?!" she shook the boy by his shoulders.

"Whoa, are you psychotic or something?" the boy looked at her as if she was diseased.

"Have you never seen the _Gateway_ movies?" the boys' girlfriend asked.

"Why are you talking to her, she's crazy!" the boy exclaimed as he steered his girlfriend away.

"Oh. They were talking about a movie." Dawn shrugged. Better safe then sorry. She continued walking to her homeroom.

"Dawn, what's up with you today?" It was Janet! Dawn ran the rest of the way to her homeroom leaving her friend gaping like a fish out of water. "I won't get kidnapped today. I swear!"

The intercom blared to life, "Would Dawn Summers please report to the guidance counselors' office. I repeat, Dawn summers to the guidance counselors' office."

Dawn frowned, looking up from her math textbook. Her teacher nodded at her signaling it was alright for her to go. But Dawn didn't want to go! Last time she had visited a counselor on Buffy's birthday, it turned out to be a vengeance demon!

Dawn walked as slowly as she could, but still within minutes she was standing in front of the office door. "Here goes nothing… she knocked and then entered. Dawn blinked, cursing herself for her stupidity. In all the stress of the day she had forgotten –her sister _was_ the counselor! "Happy birthday Buffy."

Buffy smiled slightly. "You're probably wondering why you were called to my office."

"Yeah. You're making me miss math, I'm terribly upset." Dawn replied sarcastically.

"You're friend came to see me this morning. She said you were acting strange. More so than normal."

"My…friend?"

"Janet."

"Damn her! Buffy… I think Janet's evil."

"You guys fighting?"

"No… she's just…evil."

"Dawn… go back to class."

"But she's evil! You need to slay her!"

"Class. Now!"

"Fine." Dawn put her hands on her hips in a show of defiance. "But when Janet feeds everyone to her fish…I blame you!" Dawn glared and walked out of the room leaving her sister staring at the door with an amused look on her face.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the end of the school day, nothing had happened. Dawn had evaded Janet the whole day, so the teen thought she was doing a pretty good job of defending herself. But she was worried, if the bad guys hadn't struck yet, it could only mean one thing. They were plotting!

Dawn walked home with a thoughtful look on her face. She wasn't going to let herself get kidnapped. The Annoying evil trio were the big bad of the year, so it was most likely them that were going to kidnap her. Dawn paused, they couldn't kidnap her if… Aha! Dawn grinned. She had a plan.

Dawn changed directions; she needed to go to the magic box. She wouldn't be getting kidnapped today. No she was going to break the tradition.

Once there she waved at Anya, "I'm here to collect some stuff for Willow." She lied. Anya nodded happily, so Dawn wondered around the shop looking for what she needed. Dawn hoped her plan would work. She was spending her clothing money after all. She purchased the items and walked back to her house. Buffy was staying at work late, it was a staff meeting… this worked perfect for Dawn.

Dawn glanced around the house to make sure she was alone. She was. The teen grinned and walked down the stairs holding her materials. "Okay, so I put this here and that there. Okay, then I light this and say this… okay. I got it."

Dawn preformed the spell and in a flash of light, Warren, Andrew, and Jonathon sat in front of her. Dawn quickly finished the spell. Now the three evil geniuses were tied to a pole, magically of course. Dawn gave an evil laugh.

"You're ruining everything!"

"Dawn?!"

"What's going on!"

Dawn looked the three guys over and nodded. "It's as I thought." She shrugged. "No difference, I'm safe now."

"…What's going on?"

"Don't pretend you don't know!" Dawn cried glaring at Jonathon. "I know all about your scheming! But it's not going to work! You see, I caught you first!"

Warren gave the teen a withering look, "Let us go if you know what's good for you little girl!"

"This _is_ good for me! And I'm not a little girl!" Dawn kicked Warren in the shin.

"Dawn?"

The teen glanced up the stairs. Willow was home. "Coming!" she called out in reply. Dawn started to walk up the stairs but stopped to give the trio a warning look.

"What were you doing in the basement?" Willow asked as Dawn walked into the hallway and closed the basement door behind her.

"Oh… nothing important." Dawn smiled, she wouldn't be getting kidnapped. "What are we doing for Buffy's birthday?"

"We're having some people over, nothing big. You know how her birthdays tend to turn out."

"Yea… but I took special care not to make a wish this year!"

Willow smiled, but then glanced at the basement door, "What was that noise?"

Dawn frowned. The trio was arguing. "It's my gift to Buffy."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You still have to see what I got you!" Dawn cried out leading Buffy to the basement. Once all the Scooby's were down the stairs Dawn pointed to her masterpiece.

"Jonathon and Andrew?!"

Dawn walked over to them, "Yep. I worked real hard to get them for you." Dawn paused, "Wait, Jonathon and Andrew? What about Warren?"

Warren jumped out from behind the pole and grabbed Dawn. He recited the transportation spell, as Dawn had left all the materials out. The trio and Dawn disappeared.

Buffy sighed. "I should just stop celebrating my birthday."

Xander frowned, "Good idea. Let's go rescue Dawn.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tie her up."

Jonathon and Andrew complied with Warrens order.

Dawn frowned. It was official. Tuesdays sucked!

-

-

-

-

The end.


End file.
